Could It Be?
by AmandaPanda82891
Summary: Ginny and Draco are feeling something towards each other. Will they ever tell each other? Could it be they are meant towards each other? Could it be that it's true? RR!


**Could It be?**

Ginny sat silently on the loveseat of the common room. She had been really quite lately. Draco noticed. She had never been this quite as long as they had been friends which had been for years. The truth is that he had been quite lately too. He had a secret which had been with him for a long time. The secret was that he loved Ginny. He wished that was why she was so quite too. Draco walked over to where Ginny was sitting and sat beside her, careful not to disturb her.  
"Gin, may I ask what is bothering you?" He asked gently .  
"I just can't Draco. It's just …I don't know how to explain it. It's just to hard right now ok," she said Could it be you and I never imagined, could it be suddenly I'm falling for you, could it be that you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that its you its you  
Ginny longed to tell Draco the truth, but feared it would ruin their friendship. She was secretly in love with him. Why couldn't she get the courage to tell him. If he was a true friend like she hoped he was, he would understand. "Draco can I tell you something?" "Of course Ginny." "I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm feeling totally new and after all this time, I've opened up my eyes now I see you were always with me. Could it be you and never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be that you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's you. It's you." Draco was speechless. Was this a dream? But it all felt so real. Draco opened his mouth to say how he felt about her, but no words came out. Ginny ran out of the room crying. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she tell him. Now she ruined their friendship forever. Draco felt so stupid for not saying anything to her. Now she probably thought that wasn't how he felt about her. He longed to talk to her, which is exactly what he decided to do. He walked up to her dorm and gently rapped on the door.  
"Please go away who ever you are." Ginny sounded muffled, like she was talking into her pillow. He couldn't just leave her like that, but he also didn't know if anyone else was in the dorm. I was worth it though. It was either complete embarassment but telling Ginny how he felt or suffer without her. He decided to go with the embarrassment if someone else was in there.  
"Gin, about what you said before, it's completely true for me too. Ive always felt that way about you. I never wanted to tell you. Please don't be cross with me forever. I am falling for you. I am feeling something new. But it's a very good feeling. Please come out. You don't even have to talk to me but please come out." He felt a lot better after getting that off his chest. But what if she had changed her mind. Maybe that was a dream, and he had just made a complete fool of himself in front of his first and only love.  
Slowly the door opened. " Did you mean that Draco? Or are you just saying that?" "Of course I meant it. Have I ever lied to you?" That received a warm hug from Ginny meaning of course not.  
"I love you Draco Malfoy. I really do." " I love you too Ginny Weasley." Ginny and Draco kissed for the first time in the hallway in front of Ginny's dormitory. For the first time in their lives, they didn't feel like they were hiding something from each other. Now they wouldn't have to suffer with not knowing how the other really felt about them. I know we've been friends forever, but know I'm feeling something totally new. And after all this time I've opened up my eyes now I see you were always with me. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be that you were right here beside me and I never knew. Could it be that it's true? It's you, It's you. Its kinda funny you were always near, but who ever thought we would end up here? And every time that I need you you've been here for me now its clear that I've been waiting for you. Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew. Could it be that it's true ? It's you, It's you. Cause today's the day we start of the rest of our lives I can see it in your eyes and it's real and it's true It's me and it's you. Could it be that it's you? Could it be you and I never imagined? Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you? Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew? Could it be that it's you? It's you it's you  
Ginny and Draco shared a love that only comes once in a great while. Only certain people ever find it. Those people will always feel special and of course love towards each other. Now one last question. Could it be that you and your best friend would ever feel this "love" towards each other like Draco and Ginny. Maybe everyone finds this love once in their life. Could it be you never imagined something like this could happen to you. Could it be your feeling something totally new. Could it be they were right there beside you and you never knew. Could it be that's it true and it's you. Could it be that it's true


End file.
